kurokonobasuke2fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Котаро Хаяма
Котаро Хаяма (葉山 小太郎 Hayama Kotarō) регулярный игрок второгодка. Сейчас он и Старшая школа Ракузан ведут финальный матч с Сейрин. Внешность Хаяма представлен как очень ловкий, молодой человек с атлетическим телосложением и ростом 180 см. У него короткие оранжевые волосы и овальные глаза с темными зрачками. Хаяма носит спортивную форму школы Ракузан которая состоит из бело-голубых узоров с черными полосами. Также Котаро во время игры носит бело-голубую форму с номером 7. Личность Хаяма, энергичный с точки раздражения. Он часто дурачится, как ребенок. Он привлекает внимание. Несмотря на это, он имеет чувство мести по отношению к его соперникам. Он также гордится тем, что, будучи старшеклассник, это видно, когда он говорит Кагами что он забыл добавить, Сэмпай после того, как скажет его имя. Также упоминалось, что он всегда готов, уничтожить тех, кто против него. Прошлое Хаяма был очень сильным и талантливым игроком в средней школе и был известен своим быстрым дриблингом, из-за которой он получил прозвище Райджу. позже он оказался в тени Поколение чудеса и стал носит титул некоронованного генерала. История Зимний Кубок Хаяма и другие члены команды успешно проходят начальные этапы и добираются до полуфинала где их ожидало Шутоку. Полуфинал Хаяма выходит на поле вместе с другими игроками Ракузан. Он при виде них начинает волноваться и кричать что они выглядят очень очень сильно. Мибучи это начало раздражать и он говорит Акаши чтоб тот успокоил Хаяму. Но Акаши говорит что Шутоку действительно силен. По началу мяч получает Такао который пасует его Мидориму и вот забрасывается первый мяч. Матч продолжается и Ракузан создает первую атаку в которой Хаяма начинает игру один на один с Мияджи и спрашивает будет ли достаточно ему трех? Мияджи не сразу понимает что ему говорить Хаяма. Он уже почти у кольца и там встречает его Кимура но Хаяма в воздухе обходит его и забивает. Мияджи удивляется тому что возможно в дриблинге использовать только три пальца. Котаро начинает все больше обходить Мияджи,и Ракузан уходит в отрыв. После этого Мибучи задумывается как долго он сможет держаться против Котаро? В следующей атаке Хаяма в плотную подходит к корзине но Мидорима выбивает мяч из его руки. Шутоку развивает атаку и Мидорима сначала обходит троих а потом передает пас Мияджи который в свою очередь делает данк. Вторая четверть оканчивается ничьёй 39:39. Во время перерыва Эйкичи задает вопрос как остановить Мидориму на что спрашивает может добавить еще одного игрока? На что Акаши отвечает что не надо никого ставить потому что это даст только отрицательный эффект и говорить что против него будет играть он. В 3-ей четверти Хаяма ни чемне отличился. В 4-ой четверти он несколько забрасывал мяч в корзину. Финал В финале Хаяма стал использовать все пять пальцев для своего дриблинга. Хаяма был удивлен что Акаши вошел в зону и перестал играть со своими товарищами. Способности |physical ability = 8 |technique = 8 |stamina = 8 |mental strength = 8 |special ability = 8 Хаяма отображается в виде скорости и ловкости на высшем уровне. Он может выполнять почти идеально свои дриблинги. В защите он стоит также плотно как и играет в атаке. Позже Кагами и Алекс заметили что у Котаро тоже развиты его животные инстинкты. Быстрый дриблинг 637px-Hayama's dribbling.png|Хаяма совершает дриблинг тремя пальцами 640px-Lightning Dribble.png|Хаяма соовершает дриблинг четыремя пальцами 640px-Hayama's five fingers dribbling.png|Хаяма совершает дриблинг пятью пальцами Специальность Хаямы заключается в дриблинге. Его контроль мяча на невыносимо высоком уровне. Потому что он касается мяча так яростно, он становится слишком быстро для глаза, чтобы следить за ним, что делает попытки отобрать мяч ничтожно малыми. Шум от скорости мяча в руках Хаямы настолько высок что зрителям пришлось прикрывать уши. В матче против Сейрин Котаро показывает ведение 4-мя пальцами которое повышает его способности в дриблинге. А позже и использует все 5 пальцев против Изуки. При начале ведения мяча начинают появлятся искры словно как у молнии. Relationships Seijūrō Akashi Rakuzan High Shun Izuki Trivia *Hayama first apperance in color initially had him with yellow hair.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 196, page 2 It was later changed to orange in the color pages of the fourth Replace novel. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS: **His favourite food is Kappa maki. **His hobby is skateboarding. **His specialty is Horizontal bar. **His motto is: "Strike while the iron is hot." *Hayama is the only person who has laughed at Izuki's puns so far. *His snaggle-like tooth may be a reference to the fact that he posses animal instincts. References Navigation pl:Kotarō Hayama Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ракузан Категория:Легкий Форвард Категория:Некоронованные генералы